Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Russia)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド ロシア版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Roshia-ban, lit. "Turning Earth Round - Russia Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Russia. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji= 「ロンドかぁ～…、イタリア君上手だよねぇ…。 僕も頑張ろっと！」 まわるまわる 手を取って まわる地球ロンド 足を前に蹴りだして танцевать ボルシチ ほかほか ウォッカで乾杯！ まわるまわる地球で Привет! ヘタリア あーあ 食べたいな ピロピロピロシキ едим あーれ おかしいぞ 運河が使えない まわるまわる 手を取って 輪になってロンド キシュカ食べて クワス飲んで Давайте петь まわるよね地球 僕たちのヘタリア まわるまわる 手を取って まわる地球ロンド サンクトぺテルブルクで танцевать 出てくる まだまだ！ 大好きマトリョーシカ♪ まわるまわる地球で Привет! ヘタリア あーあ 行きたいな あったかいところへ маршировать あーあ 楽しみだな 世界中のドルク探そう まわるまわる 手を取って 輪になってロンド 凍湖越えて 寒さ越えて Давайте петь まわるよね地球 僕たちのヘタリア さぁ行こう ふかふかコートを脱ぎ捨てて 新しい世界への ドアを開こう まわるまわる 手を取って まわる地球ロンド 足を前に蹴りだして танцевать 幸せの魔法 君への Давление まわるまわる地球で Привет! ヘタリア わぁ 楽しいね あったかい世界は Прекрасный もっと 増やしたいな 世界中にお友達 まわるまわる 手を取って 輪になってロンド みんなで一緒に Давайте петь まわるよね地球 ぼ・く・のヘタリア |-| Romaji= "Rondo kaa~... Itaria-kun jouzu da yo nee... Boku mo ganbarotto!" Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Ashi o mae ni keridashite tantsevat Borushichi hokahoka wokka de kanpai Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Privyet!" Hetalia Aaa tabetai na piro-piro-piroshiki yedim Aare okashii zo unga ga tsukaenai "Dare no sei ka na?" Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte rondo Kishuka tabete kuwasu nonde davayte pet Mawaru yo ne chikyuu boku-tachi no Hetalia Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Sankutopeteruburuku de tantsevat Detekuru madamada! Daisuki matoryooshika♪ Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Privyet!" Hetalia Aaa ikitai na attakai tokoro e marshirovat Aaa tanoshimi da na sekai-juu no doruku sagasou Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte rondo Koumizumi koete samusa koete davayte pet Mawaru yo ne chikyuu boku-tachi no Hetalia Saa ikou fukafuka kooto nugi sutete Atarashii sekai e no doa o hirakou Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Ashi o mae ni keridashite tantsevat Shiawase no mahou kimi e no davleniye Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Privyet!" Hetalia Waa tanoshii ne attakai sekai wa prekrasnyy Motto fuyashitai na sekai-juu ni otomodachi Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte rondo Minna de issho ni davayte pet Mawaru yo ne chikyuu bo•ku•no Hetalia |-| English= “’Rondo’? Italy seems to be the expert on that… But I’ll try my best!” Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round Kick your feet to the beat and танцевать!Dance A toast with warm borschtA popular soup made of beetroot and vodka Say “привет!”Hello to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ I want to eat piro-piro-pirozhki,Small fried or baked buns with filling, commonly meats or vegetables едим!Eat Huh...?~ That’s funny. Everyone suddenly seems to be unavailable. “I wonder whose fault that is?” Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand. Make a circle round Eating kishkaRussian sausage containing a meat and grain filling and drinking kvass,Traditional low-alcoholic, cold beverage, generally made from bread Давайте петь!Let’s sing Spin, world! It’s our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round In St. Petersburg, танцевать!Let's dance They keep emerging from each other, I love matryoshkas!Famous wooden "nesting dolls" of different sizes placed inside one another Say “привет!” to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ I want to go to a warm place, маршировать!March Ah~ I’m looking forward to seeing the Conference Center and historic sights around the world! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand. Make a circle round Over the frozen lakes and the chill, let’s sing! Spin, world! It’s our Hetalia! Come on, let’s go! Taking off and discarding a warm and fluffy coat Let’s open the door to a new world! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round Kick your feet to the beat and танцевать! The magic of happiness ДавлениеPressures you! Say “привет!” to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Uwaah~ I look forward to the warm and Прекрасный Beautiful world! I want to increase the number of good people all over the world! “Friends, wouldn’t it be nice~? ... Someday, everyone will become one with me…” Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand. Make a circle round Everyone, together, let’s sing! Spin, world! It’s my Hetalia! Album This song was released on June 26, 2013, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: The Beautiful World Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is America's version of Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. This song is also the eighth track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo